When It Hurts
by Oddlypessimistic
Summary: Train, Rins, Sven, and Princess go to America for vacation. Train wants nothing more than a laid-back vacay, but a song makes him return to thoughts he'd thought he'd buried. Will be redone b/c I put WAY too much song lyrics in...sorry about that
1. The Song

**'K so, I know it's been a while since I've posted a story**, **but at least I don't have cliffies! **

**not yet, anyway...**

** So, this is a tribute to **_Thoughts of a Shadow _**because she told me about The Song...**

**If you're a major Black Cat fan or if you wanna hear the song or if you think Train's an ultra major hottie** (I've never used that word in my life, so that should give you an idea on my love for this manga/anime!)** But anyway, please read, review, listen to the song and watch an awesome AMV of it from the link on my bio.**

**BTW: I HAVE A NEW POLICY! I WON'T UPDATE ANY NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL SOME NICE PERSON/PEOPLE IN THE WORLD REVIEW(S) 4 TIMES.  
**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Black Cat. Kentaro Yabuki does, and he's not giving it up. His lawyer's tough, and I can't understand a word s/he says. I also don't speak a word of Japanese. Oh Wait! ARIGATO = thanks! The song belongs to Mayday Parade. The story is SO mine, though! =3  
**

Train walked along with Sven, Rinslet, and Eve. They had decided to take a vacation in America, and learning the language wasn't a problem because all of them were fluent thanks to the first three's jobs and Eve's uncanny ability to memorize. They blended right in, with their carefree attitudes. "Hey Sven! Look, there's an ice cream stand!" Train pointed out one. Sven smiled, but brought out his wallet. "You guys go get some. Rinslet and I will check out that big crowd over there. We think it's a concert or something."

Train grabbed the money and soon Eve was working on a strawberry cone and Train was crunching on the cone, having downed the cold treat in record time. "Train, let's go back to Sven." "Why Princess? We can explore for a little while longer. It's not like that crowd's going anywhere." "If your _reputation_ came here, I'd feel safer next to Sven." Eve insisted. Train shrugged. "Sure. C'mon. It shouldn't be too hard to find them." They wound their way through the crowd and soon found their partners. "Train, why didn't you go explore?" Rins asked.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me? Eve just wanted my reputation to leave her alone. As if it could spread to _America_." He explained, rolling his eyes. "Well, you're not the best to hang around if someone had heard about it." Sven said carefully, not wanting to go any deeper. "Oh, come on! I betcha not one person here has heard of B – mmph!" Train's next words were cut off as Sven's hand clamped over his mouth. "Don't say it." He hissed in the spiky-haired sweeper's ear. Train nodded vigorously, letting him know he understood.

Sven let go, but then they all froze as someone called out, "BLACK CAT!"

Rinslet gave up. "That's it. We're screwed."

Soon the whole crowd was chanting it. "Train, just how far did your reputation spread?" Sven yelled in his friends face. "I- I don't know! Chronos never did anything in America, at least I didn't!" He was so confused and bewildered, until the band on stage quieted the crowd down. "Okay. Black Cat it is then." The crowd cheered. The group of four stood dumbstruck. "It's a song?" They all asked together. Rins shivered. "That was scary. We were all in sync." Eve shushed her as the man began to sing.

"_Close up camera one  
The hero sings in this scene  
The boy that gets the girl gets to go home where they get married  
But stop the tape,  
The sunset still looks fake to me  
The hero looks like he can't breathe  
The damsel just left everything!"_

They all stared at Train. He was standing still for once, listening intently. This song had caught hold of him, for some reason.

_You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa  
You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And you're gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa_

_Oh close up camera two  
Cause the hero dies in this scene  
Your inspiration is the loss of absolutely everything  
And flashback on the girl  
As we montage every memory  
And we bleed out in the bathroom sink  
And we fade out as the soundtrack sings:  
_

Train's breathing quickened, he was definitely getting into it. His eyes never left the singer's face.

_You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And youre gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa  
You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And youre gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa_

_She said get your hands off of my star  
It's not your part but all your fault  
And this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic  
Get your hands off of my star  
It's not your part but all your fault  
And this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic_

_And this jealous actress has a habit  
Of making things sound way too tragic  
Oh this jealous actress has a habit  
Of making things sound way too tragic._

_Youre like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
Youre gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa_

_You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And youre gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa  
You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
And youre gonna burn the city down right now  
Whoa whoa-ahh_

_And this jealous actress has a habit  
Whoa!"_

The crowd cheered wildly. Once again, the four were silent. "Wha- what just happened?" Rins asked. The rest shrugged. Train was still somewhat shell-shocked. "Train?" Sven asked tentavely. "Are you okay?" Eve finished. Train blinked, a lone tear streaked down his face, surprising them all. He hurriedly wiped it away. Turning, he purposefully walked away from them. "Hey! Train!" Rins reached out to grab him, but Sven held her back. "Let him go. For some reason, that song hit him pretty hard." "But why?" Eve asked. Sven stared at his friend's disappearing back. "I don't know. I just don't know."

**YAY! My first story in 3-4-5 months! **

**(If you wanna listen to it, it's called actually called **_Black Cat by Mayday Parade._**) No seriously. that's it's name. **

**oh, and to repeat, _I am not! updating any chapters until I get 4 reviews! Count 'em. 4!_**

**_If you read and then don't review, people who see this don't bother to do it either. It's not fun! Please review! If you don't, you'll be stuck with this chapter cliffie until 4 people review at least 1 time! _**

**_(I accept multiple reviews by the same person, if that's enough to get you going. Flames don't count as being reviews. Try again.) _**

**_REVIEWERS GET PICTURES OF A REAL BLACK CAT SENT TO THEM! and most likely get their name added in my thank-you section in my Bio. (it's something I created to let reviewers know how much authors really appreciate them.  
_**


	2. Because

**I am sooooooo sorry! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, especially since I got my fourth review. It won't happen again! I promise! This is the last chapter for this story, but to make up for it, I am putting up a sequel to TIME CRISIS. Hopefully I'll make it to 10 chapters. But onto this story, **_**When it Hurts :**_

**Disclaimer: Fanficiton. Fan-fiction. Fan fiction. FAN fiction. F-A-N fiction. ****F-A-N**** fiction. Get the picture?**

Train slowed down. Why the heck was he running away? Why the heck did a random song called Black Cat just happen to be a popular choice that eerily corresponded to his personal life? He had no freaking idea, and if anyone could explain it, that would be helpful!

Train knew he shouldn't have run off unexplained like that. But come on! Not only was his day ruined, everything reminded him of Saya. He looked over at the shooting booth and could just see he taking carful aim at a clay pipe. Walking past another ice cream stand, he could see her offering a lick to a stray cat she'd just met.

Turning corners, walking through outdoor cafés, he stumbled onward trying to escape it. But her prescence was everywhere. Train wanted to just shove everything to the back of his mind and actually forget. He wanted to escape the memories he knew were going to come up soon. He didn't want to relive that. No matter how much he missed his friend, he couldn't go back into his memories to find her.

Not that that was totally bad. He missed his best friend. He missed her carefree grin. He missed her total ignorance of his dark past. He missed talking to her. He missed her telling him everything would be okay. So what was wrong with reminisceing?

_It hurt._

Train stumbled upon this realization, his eyes widening. Of course! He'd always pushed everything of Saya to the back of his mind. He'd never really understood why, but this made so much more sense! He pushed it to the back of his mind not because he didn't want to remember it, but because it _hurt._

_Why was he such an idiot sometimes? _

He wandered, walking around, realizing he was completely lost. Shrugging, he decided to go exploring. Nothing was wrong with that, right? Besides, Train wanted to spend more time with Saya, and this was an ideal opportunity.

Even if she wasn't alive anymore, she was still with him in spirit.

_So why not? _

Train smirked. Why not? He looked around for something to do first.

Fifteen games, three prizes (all given away), and about two hours later, he was tired. Sitting down in an unoccupied chair, he smiled, thinking of how Saya would be having the most fun if she were physically there,

catching up on all she missed that night…..

Train's grin faded.

_Why?_

Why did he have to think about that? He should have some to terms with that a long time ago, right? So why….

His breathing quickened.

Another reason he pushed Saya into the back of his mind, was because even though she had given him so many good memories, he'd have to bring up the bad ones, too. But why couldn't he? It was all over and done with, right? If he couldn't bring up the bad memories, that means he was…

_Afraid._

_He was afraid._

He couldn't face the past. He didn't want to. Like a child, he was stubbornly refusing to accept it. But as a child, he was used to the hard things, right?

His parents had been murdered right in front of his eyes when he was seven.

He'd been taken into assassin training by the murderer until he was ten.

Chronos found him, and honed his skills to perfection.

He became

_Black Cat._

That was why he was afraid. He didn't want to remember his childhood, and Saya was a link to remembering it all. She'd been the one to remind him he was still human. That he could make something better of his life than an assassin.

And he did.

Saya had freed him from the curse.

She'd died for him.

He'd met Sven.

He met Eve and Rinslet.

He'd made a whole new life for himself,

And yet…he couldn't face the one he owed it all to because he was afraid.

_Saya..I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. It took me this long to realize what I needed to do. Thank you, Saya._

_I am who I am because of you. _

He felt a drop of moisture on his hand. He looked up.

_Rain?_

No, not rain.

_Tears._

He was crying for Saya because it hurt,

but not as much now.

**So yay! Story done! 11:00 pm. I'm off to bed. Night.**


End file.
